Camp Superior
by British-Banana
Summary: What if the characters from Percy Jackson, Harry Potter and Maximum Ride went to a camp together? What if they were not allowed to reveal their identities? What will happen? What camp is this? Why am i asking so many questions? Shouldnt i know this as the author of this Fanfiction? Why arent you READING AND REVEIWING? The Rating is T for mild swearing? READ AND REVEIW?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've had this idea for a few days now...**

**and it just kept bugging me until i put it on paper.**

**er, screen...**

**Oh, and I'm doing the MR and PJ povs in first person, like the books, and the HP povs in third person, like the books.**

**Disclaimer- If i owned any of these stories, do you HONESTLY think I would still be writing Fanfiction?**

**MAX**

Have you ever felt the sun on your back and the air as thin as it can be?

Of course not, unless you are some other mutant freak. (If you are, please drop us a line.)

My speckled wings beat in unison with the other six people flying beside me. Man, this never gets old.

Now, if you're wondering, no, I am not delusional. I really do have wings, and I can fly with them. They're not just for decoration. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, then why are you reading this Fanfiction? Seriously. There's a series. Read it.

I looked over to my left, where Fang was flying silently beside me. To his left, Nudge was chattering nonstop about dragons and fruit. To her left, Angel and Total were playing around with each other.

I looked back over my right shoulder. Dylan was beside me, and beside him was Iggy. Gazzy had just pulled up out of a free-fall, and flied back into synchronization.

Our wings were beating in unison, so we wouldn't whap each other on the downstroke.

We were heading to my mom's house because she had some sort of 'mission' for us. I hate to admit it, but having random snipers chase after us seems to be, well, exciting now that everything's died down. And no, I do not have a death wish. I just need some excitement in my life!

_Excitement comes with a price, Max_. Oh, great, the Voice was back. _Thank you for your kind words of wisdom. The door out of my brain is to your left._ I thought back.

No reply. Wow. Getting the silent treatment from a Voice inside my head.

That was new.

"Oh! Max, your mom's down there! I wonder what mission she has for us. I hope we don't have to go to Antarctica again. I mean, that was fun and all, but it was _freezing_! Maybe she will send us somewhere warm, like Hawaii! Or, maybe not. I hope that we don't have to do any more air shows. Those were fun and all-" Fang shot Nudge a glare, and she shut up.

God, that kid has a mouth. I love her, but seriously. She can get some emotion out of Fang, and it's hard to get o emotion out of a brick wall.

My mom waved us down. I landed first, and tucked my wings tightly against my body.

"Max, I got this letter in the mail. I think you should have a look at it." My mom handed me a letter, and I smelled something.

Was that chocolate chip cookies?

I tore open the letter, craving those cookies.

_Dear Ms. Ride,_ the letter read.

**PERCY**

_Knock, knock_.

"Come in!" I yelled. I was in the Poseidon cabin, reading a book that Annabeth lent me on swordplay.

Annabeth, Nico and Thalia burst into the room. "Woah, hold up. Is Percy reading?" Nico asked. I rolled my eyes. "What is it?" I asked.

Annabeth smiled. "Wow, never expected to see that. Anyways, Chiron needs to see us at the big house. Says it's something... important."

I put the book down on my bed, and got up. "Are all of the Hunters here?" I asked Thalia, who shook her head. "Only me. Artemis let me leave." She replied.

When we got to the Big House, we saw that Jason, Leo, and Piper were already there.

"Great, now we can start. I have a letter for all of you, but it's addressed to Percy." Chiron handed Percy a letter, which he tore open.

_Dear Mr. Jackson,_ I read.

**HARRY POV KINDA 3****RD**** PERSON**

"Harry! Dumbledore wants to see all of us in his office. He said something about Chocolate Frogs, too." Ron had pulled the sheets back on Harry's bed and was shaking him.

Harry wondered how long he had stayed up until. He was doing his homework late that night.

"Okay, okay, I'm awake!" he replied groggily. When they got down to the Gryffindor common room, they found that Hermione and Ginny were already up and waiting for them.

Ginny shot Harry a glance. "Divination?" she asked, and Harry nodded. Making up fake prophecies was hard, especially at around eleven at night.

They walked to Dumbledore's office, using Chocolate Frogs as the password. When they got inside, they found Dumbledore in his office, reading _Hogwarts, a History_ at his desk.

"Ah, come in. I received this letter yesterday, and it was addressed to Mr. Harry Potter. So, if you please, open it." Dumbledore said when he saw them standing in the hallway.

Harry tore open the letter with excitement. He rarely got letters during school time. He wondered what it was about.

He took the paper out of the envelope. It wasn't parchment, he noticed, and it looked like it was printed off of the computer.

It probably wasn't from a wizard.

The letter read:

_Dear Mr. Potter._

_I am pleased to invite you, along with Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Weasley, to attend Camp Superior for the next five weeks._

_You, along with the rest who have been invited, will be staying in a camp provided for extra training in whatever skills you have._

_At Camp, we are aware that you have 'different' abilities from the rest of the world._

_Rest assured that the others who have been invited have abilities as well, but none are wizards_

_But for safeties sake, we politely request that you only wear 'muggle' clothing, and do not perform magic unless asked. _

_We would like to hear back from you as soon as possible._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Grey and Mrs. Gold_

_Directors of Camp Superior_

Harry read that quickly, and passed it to Hermione. Attached to the letter was a list of what to bring, and he noted that no potion ingredients were needed.

He looked at Dumbledore, then asked the question that everyone was asking in their heads. "Should we go?"

Dumbledore quickly nodded his approval.

**YAY!**

**This chapter was EXACTLY 1000 words.**

**Legit. EXACTLY 1000.**

**PLEASE REVEIW OR I WILL THROW THIS WATERMELON AT YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Okay, don't get mad at me. I have three (well, 4) stories on the go right now, and i Just finished exams. **

**I know, lucky me right?**

**AAAANNNND i'm super busy. so dont frown, ****_Cuz I love to make you smile, smile, smile! Yes I do! It fills my heart with sunshine all the while! Yes it does!_**

**(all the non bronies say what?) (All the bronies: BROHOOF!)**

**ANYWHHOOOO, anyone know what Fem means in a FF? Ive seen it in some descriptions used like this: Blah Blah Blah AU Fem!**

**Anybody know?**

**I changed my name btw.**

**2**

**MAX**

I honestly do not know why we have to do this. If it were my choice, I would have us pack up and head off to Hawaii.

But Angel wants to go, and I _really_ don't want her in my head.

So, that explains how we got to be flying over the Atlantic Ocean, instead on a beach in the Pacific. We had just made our way from London, and we would be landing around the camp in about fifteen minutes, going top speed.

"Oh! Max, can we get McDonald's? I'm starving. The last time we ate was at that Bed and Breakfast in London, and that was over ten hours ago. I'm getting really tired. Will we be at the camp soon? I hope so. I hope that they have a rock climbing wall and a-" Iggy shoved his hand over Nudge's mouth.

I sighed. "No, that food was horrible, me too, and yes." I replied to her. How did I know what to say? Nudge is predictable.

"And dive straight down for fifteen seconds!"Gazzy instructed. We were practicing some tricks while flying, and he wanted to lead us.

I tucked my wings into my back. _One, two, three..._ I counted, diving down. Fang, Dylan and I easily bypassed the others, and when we stopped falling we were in a perfect arrow formation. We pulled back up into a line.

"Okay guys, let's land here. We can tuck in our wings and walk the rest of the way." I told the flock. We landed in a forest, around a quarter of a mile from a clearing, which I assumed was the camp.

We made our way to the clearing by foot, and let me tell you, I feel sorry for all you guys without wings. Walking took so much longer then flying, and my feet were aching when we reached the clearing.

I looked around. There were a few buildings, but most of the activities were outside. We were the last people to arrive, as there were only seven seats left.

"What about me?" I heard Total grumble, but Angel told him to shush. We couldn't really hide the wings, but the talking was unnecessary. We took our seats.

Seated around us were two other groups. One of them was lead by a skinny guy with messy black hair. Standing beside him was a girl with bushy brown hair, a boy with freckles and red hair, and a girl who had freckles and red hair as well. _They must be related_, I thought.

The other group was larger. The leader, I assumed, had black hair like the other leader. But in addition, he had tanned skin, and radiated power. Standing beside him, with her arm around his shoulders, was another tanned girl, she had blonde curly hair. I had a feeling that these two were a couple. Beside them were two people who looked Goth, one girl, one boy, and they were bickering. The boy looked younger, and he was very pale. The girl had a chunky bracelet on, and was getting ready to pummel the other kid. On the other side of the couple, there was a guy with blonde hair, talking to a girl with brown hair with a feather in her hair, and another guy with curly black hair. All of them were tanned, except for the Goth guy.

"Um, could I have your attention? Mkay, good. My name's Alexis, and I'm one of the head councillors here at Camp Superior. We're going to introduce ourselves later... for now, we need to test your basic skills. So... line up in single file, and come... over here." Alexis looked around eighteen, and she had long, dark hair, and was covered in freckles. She was nice enough... but what 'basic skills' did the flock have?

Besides, you know, flying, kicking ass, and being awesome? I really had no clue. But I guess that we were going to find out.

"Pair up with someone, and start with hand to hand combat. The someone that you pair up with has to be someone you do not know. And no, the dog cannot fight." Alexis instructed. Angel looked sullen at her last statement.

I make eye contact with the tanned leader of the second group. He walks over.

"So, um, do you want to fight?" He asks. He has an American accent, it sounded like he was from New York.

"Sure" I shrug.

We resume a fighting stance. I lunge to the left, and wait for his reaction. He blocks to his right, so I follow through with a roundhouse kick. He ducks under it, and attempts to punch me in the face. I catch his fist, and swing it around. I finish with a handspring kick, which was a move that I had been working on for a while. When I landed, I was surprised to find that he had gotten up. I smiled.

"Oh, so you want to do this the hard way?" I ask. He smiles a cocky smile. "Well then, let's do this the hard way." When I finish speaking, I aim two punches at his face, and then sweep my legs under him. He blocks the punches, but wasn't expecting the sweep. I give him a kick that would have only sent Angel stumbling, but it pushes him to the ground. I think I heard one of his ribs crack.

I say sorry quickly, but he shakes it off. He slips something into his mouth. He didn't seem to be in as much pain as earlier.

"Um, okay then. The rest of the assessments will be tomorrow. The cabins are over there, and here are the rooms and your schedules are posted on your cabin door." Alexis hands out slips of paper. Mine read:

_Maximum Ride: Cabin 2_

_Cabinmates: Annabeth Chase, Hermione Granger, Angel_

I grab my bag from where I left it with the chairs, and I grab Angel's as well. I trudge up a hill towards where the cabins are, and find the one with I glossy _2_ on the door. The door is already open; I am the last one in the cabin.

A blonde girl hops off of a top bunk. "Hi, my name's Annabeth. You're Maximum, I presume?" she asks. I shake my head.

"Max, just Max. And you are?" I ask bushy-hair, who was putting a book away.

"Oh, Hermione. That's Angel, right?" She asks me, and I nod. "So, um, anyone know where the washrooms are? I'm taking a shower."

I shake my head. "I think that they might be behind us." I reply. Hermione smiles, and we all head out to take a shower.


End file.
